loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Greater God Divine Interventions
Greater God's Divine Interventions * God Level 20 or higher have a chance of spawning these * 1/100 chance on every spawn "Great work on the wiki pages. Keep in mind these wiki pages is for information about the LoC2 server - what it has to offer and not a strategy guide spoiling new players to what treasures, loot and how to level you character or how to kill bosses di's/gdi/ggdi. Sometimes its best for the player(s) to learn these things for them selfs - it keeps players motivated to learning/exploring - questing/playing. Thank you." Jason9755 Alternative Names for GGDI taken from [the Warriors of Tempus Forums] * Ahura: ** Ed * Balam: ** Black Betty Bam a Lam (AKA Bacon) ** Batman * Celestial Golem: ** Frosty ** Popsicle Pete * Chaos Hound: ** Hound ** Fido ** Wendy or Spot * Dark: ** Phil the Electrician (AKA Phil) ** Phil McKraken or Dr. Phil ** Kraken * Dark Court Dragon: ** Oprah ** Zu2 * Dark Controller: ** Squishy * Green Frog-like GGDI (Overlord): ** Lord Fruit (AKA Fruit) ** Yoda ** Tweety Fluffy (Add Image Here) Information * Who knew a small little cat could be soo deadly? * Fluffy is a very small cat and is hard to click using melee characters. * Strongly advised you call for help to kill this kitty kat when you come across it. * Fluffy is White * Fluffy the Forum Kitty, perhaps linked to the All Mighty Zu (Both being small)? * If you come across a wild Fluffy run in circles like a girl!!! * Fluffy uses Hairballs as spits and uses you as a Scratching post if you get too close. What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * All Classes have trouble with this, Magic perhaps easier to kill due to not having to click it with Area of Effect Spells. Other Notes * Has a Heal Chaos Hound (Add Image Here) Information * Called a Hound yet is clearly a deformed Cheetah (Cat) so if you see someone calling on shout for a pus** you know that hes saying your a cheetah (Cheater). That or there speaking Kabbanese which is the much more likely. * Has a Purple aura that used to be dispelable but no longer is. * Purple Aura causes paralysis or Stoning (as if flesh to stone) * Purple Aura causes Alot of Damage when you enter it What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Her? * All classes Find This Hard, just get in and hit it with whatever you have, or keep your distance from Aura Other Notes * Has a Heal The Legion (Add Image Here) Information * A random number of enemys jump down from the sky and pummel the player to pieces. * Often a Legion Mage appears, its suggested you kill this last as it will keep reappearing and jumping from the sky (I think) * Each gives about four times your normal xp when killed (not one giant xp as others) What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Most Spells and Physical Attacks Work, individualy less powerful as a single GGDI but as a group can be tough Other Notes * No Heals Ripper John Information * Has a nasty Spike damage he deals everytime you damage him (fixed value) ** eg you can do 12 damage and he would do perhaps 200 damage to you regardless of damage you dealt * Looks like something from the sewers * Similar looking creature appears in Nox Quest (Hesart Sp?) perhaps Rippers distant cousin? * mainly a melee creature What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * All Classes have trouble with this, best to hit him quick and let the melee tanks bash him down to size Other Notes * Has a Heal Celestial Golem (Add Image Here) Information * Giant White Golem * Often Freezes enemys then leaves them to defrost while he goes to attack something else within mele range * Widely disliked for constant freeze spits What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Most Classes have trouble with this, mainly due to freeze, have a cleric or palladin with you for the remove paralysis spell to free team members. Other Notes * Has a Heal Balam (Add Image Here) Information * Giant Green Lizard Balor * Often Spits at enemys * Has a Dual bladed sword that Dispells on hit so casters need to stand back What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Most damage types work well so get stuck in. From what I have heard in game this is one of the easier GGDI to kill Other Notes * Has NO Heal